Hangover
by ThanksIllPass
Summary: Gokudera tries to remember last night. If you love humiliated Gokudera just as much as I do, please R&R. T just to be safe, cause I never know...


Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, Gokudera would be a lot more miserable. That's my way of showing love.

I'm basically just making fun of Gokudera here, Yamamoto is just an evil extra. Enjoy :)

* * *

Gokudera has a throbbing, splitting, stabbing, lightening-like headache. He feels like shit of a shit of a shit. He can't decide whether he is still drunk or already hungover. Then, the horrible realization dawns at him. He doesn't remember anything from last night. Still, it doesn't take a genius, that Gokudera obviously is, to figure out that he, judging by the looks of it, _probably_ got completely hammered, _maybe_ vandalized something, and _hopefully_ had sex with Yamamoto until one of them passed out. He grunts and reaches over Yamamoto for his cigarettes, and then he realizes yet something else. Yamamoto isn't there. What the hell? Baseball idiot is a clingy and embarrassing bastard, who would never leave before Gokudera woke up. Maybe they had a fight last night. Did he break up with Yamamoto _again_? How much did he drink anyway? His head is _killing_ him...

He is lying on his back, eyes clamped shut, with one hand massaging his temple, and the other flicking his cigarette ash off on the floor. He's trying to remember something, _anything_, from last night. He decides to look around the room, possibly without changing his already agonizing position, in search of some proof that Yamamoto was here last night. Clothes, take-out leftovers, condoms, anything. But the shitty room is unexpectedly tidy. Did he really get back home alone and went straight to bed? Pathetic. He closes his eyes again, because even this little sunlight, that pulled curtains allow into the room, is _too much_. Thank God the Tenth can't see him like this...

"The Tenth!" he gasps, realizing his voice is frighteningly hoarse. Just what the hell _happened_ last night?

Gokudera suddenly remembers that the Tenth was with them. He was so happy, because the Tenth rarely went out with them on weekends. As expected of the Tenth, he must have been busy doing something awesome. Gokudera also remembers how he tried not to notice that the Tenth seemed depressed. Still, it was painfully obvious. And just when Gokudera finally came up with a _brilliant_ strategy to cheer him up, the Tenth got an e-mail and was gone, with nothing more than a apologizing smile and "see you guys on Monday." Gokudera was devastated. He didn't want to admit that, but it pained him that the Tenth was obviously hiding something from them, and from _him_. He wasn't trustworthy enough to be the Tenth's confidant. Or worse, the Tenth thought Gokudera was so incompetent, that telling him anything would be a waste of time, since Gokudera wouldn't be able to help anyway! He was so lost in those depressing thoughts, it really took him by surprise, when Yamamoto suddenly asked, if he wanted to get drunk, smiling like an idiot he was. Despite himself, Gokudera thought it was really sweet how Yamamoto wanted to take his mind off the Tenth, and scolded himself for being sappy, even if only in his head.

"Che, you perverted bastard, you think it'll make it easier for you to get in my pants, don't you," he spat. Yamamoto only laughed, and then it all started.

A _tsunami_ of vivid, constantly changing, _loud_ memories hits Gokudera's abused head. Why would he _ever_ want to remember what happened last night? He went _everywhere_, drank _everything_, picked on _everyone_, and baseball idiot just tagged along, annoyingly _pleased_. They went on Namimori High rooftop. Then, everything is a maddening and nauseating blur of condensed humiliation. Drinking, kissing Yamamoto, smoking, hitting Yamamoto, singing his lungs out, getting his ass kicked by Hibari, drinking, smoking, kissing Yamamoto, drinking some more, breaking up with Yamamoto, getting his ass kicked by a lamp pole, kissing Yamamoto _again..._

The sound of someone entering the apartment interferes with his glorious basking in self-loathing. Normally, Gokudera would be up and ready to attack in a split of a second, but, _honestly_, he just wants to die at the moment.

"Sorry, Tenth, I die as a failure unworthy of breathing the same air as you..."

"Yo, Gokudera, you up?" Yamamoto asks, as he enters Gokudera's room.

Gokudera's eyes go wide. How the fuck can Yamamoto look so fresh and rested? Maybe he really should start drinking milk... What? No!

"What _the fuck_, baseball idiot? Where _were_ you?"

"I got up early, so I cleaned the place a little, and went out to buy you something for a hangover."

It's so adorably considerate of Yamamoto, it's actually sickening.

"Stupid idiot! You could have left a _note_! You can write, can't you?"

"Why, Gokudera? Did something happen?"

Gokudera can't possibly let Yamamoto know how hard it was on him to be left alone, in agonizing pain, steadily gaining recollection of his humiliating behavior from last night, and not knowing whether Yamamoto left him _before_, or _after_ using him.

"Che, none of your business, idiot. Now give me my pills."

Technically, Yamamoto payed for them, so they are his pills, but _Gokudera_ is the one who _needs_ them, so there. Gokudera's pills.

"Hurry up. And just how retarded are you? What took you so long? Got lost in the convenience store?"

"I ran into a friend. She was in our class in Junior High. I figured you wouldn't wake up any time soon, so we took our time catching up."

Gokudera's eyebrow twitches. Now he's done it. He was so _pathetic_ that Yamamoto decided to start seeking other, _not pathetic _options, to smoothly shift from _pathetic_ Gokudera to his new, _not pathetic_ girlfriend.

"Che, ugly bastard, chasing skirts, in all its futility, when I'm _dying_ here. Give me the pills and get the fuck out of here."

"Wha- Ugly? Haha, Gokudera is so cranky today! Okay, I'll leave Gokudera alone, but Gokudera will have to get the pills himself. I'm not gonna come too close, 'cause I'm scared Gokudera will hit me. I'll leave them in the kitchen and go."

"WAIT! Don't make me get up there, Bakamoto. I'm serious. The pills."

"I don't think Gokudera _can_ get up here..."

Can't Yamamoto _see_ Gokudera is on the verge of death? Doesn't he _care_? He has to convince him to come here somehow. He can't ask him to _throw_ the pills on the bed, because that word alone is a trigger to terrifying changes in Yamamoto. And he definitely can't get up himself. Oh God, does he really have to do _that_? There must be _something_ else he can do. There isn't anything, is there?

Gokudera cringes before whispering a barely audible "please," and then he _thinks_ he sees Yamamoto smirk momentarily before grinning. But then again, his head is _killing_ him...

* * *

Gokudera is _so_ not in denial :) Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think :)


End file.
